warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Gammacor
| elemental damage =50.0 | crit chance =5.0 | crit damage =1.5 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = | polarities = | introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = |range limit = 25m}} The Gammacor is a wrist-mounted laser that deals damage, making it ideal for tackling the Corpus. Although it is pinpoint accurate and silent, its limited range means that players will have to close the distance to get the most out of this weapon. 特性 這個武器主要造成 傷害. 優點: *Deals damage, making it effective against Shields and Proto Shields. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Silent. *Comes with a polarity. **A polarity suits damage mods that when coupled with damage boosts the weapon's base damage. 缺點: *Limited range at 25 meters. *Low critical chance. * damage deals less damage to Alloy Armor, making this weapon less effective against Heavy Grineer units such as Napalms. Weapon Loadouts Notes *The Gammacor's beam when fired does not immediately hit at its maximum range, instead it takes around half a second to extend to its maximum range, and will maintain that range as long as the weapon is being fired. The beam retracts when the weapon stops firing. Tips *Ruinous Extension can aid in extending the short range of this weapon. *As the Gammacor already deals innately, it can accept other combination elemental damage types that use or damage as a base. **In particular, adding damage makes the Gammacor highly effective against Corpus proxies like MOAs that possess both Shields and Robotic hit points. The Gammacor can also be equipped with damage to make it highly effective against organic Corpus like Crewmen which posses both Shields and Flesh hit points. **Alternately, the Gammacor can be fitted with damage for anti-Grineer. With shield and armour degradation status effects, such a Gammacor would be extremely effective against both Grineer and Corpus bosses. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. Trivia *Unlike other secondary weapons, the Gammacor is worn like a gauntlet on the Warframe's right arm. **However, Warframes will still extend their right index finger as if they're holding a single pistol. Idle animations will also play as though the Gammacor is a single pistol. *This is the second weapon (along with Synoid) released that has an innate damage (with the first being the Velocitus), but is the first to ever be used for general gameplay, as opposed to Archwing missions. *The metallic structure (the primary part on the color setting) has a purplish tint. *The circular holograms expand as the weapon is being fired. Media GammacorCodex.png|Gammacor in Codex. Gammacor & Synoid Gammacor - 15.5.4 Warframe Syndicates Gammacor &. Synoid Gammacor thequickdraw See also *Synoid Gammacor, the Cephalon Suda custom version. Category:副武器